


and now i just sit in silence

by istubbedmytoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 9th grade, Josh has red hair, Kid Fic, Kinda, Teenagers, and red eyeshadow, the blurryface aesthetic, tyler doesn't like to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istubbedmytoe/pseuds/istubbedmytoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now i just sit in silence

Tyler was lonely. He was always lonely. Not talking really had its downfalls sometimes. In all the years he had been in school, he had never once had a friend. It seemed that nobody wanted to talk to the boy who sat in the back of the classroom and never talked. Even his teachers gave up on him after fifth grade, when he locked himself in a closet after being asked to give a speech at the elementary graduation. He didn’t really care that nobody wanted to talk to him, but sometimes he thought it would be nice to have a friend.   
Tyler got tired of sitting alone in the cafeteria, which is why he started going to the library for lunch. Since there was no food allowed in the library, he just stopped eating lunch. But Tyler didn’t care about that, he was just lonely.   
He walked to his usual seat in the corner of the library and noticed that someone was already sitting there reading a book.   
He cleared his throat and the boy looked up.  
“Can I help you?” The boy asked, looking bored.  
Tyler just looked at the boy, who had red hair and a black tank top.  
“Okay, don’t talk, that’s cool.” The boy looked back down at his book.  
Tyler crossed his arms and grunted, trying to get the boys attention.  
“Listen dude, if you’re going to make some rude comment about my hair or eyes or something just get it over with so I can read my book in peace.” He looked at Tyler expectantly.  
That was when he noticed that the boy had bright red eyeshadow around his eyes.   
Tyler quickly shook his head and gestured toward the chair the boy was occupying.   
“Oh, is this your seat?”  
Tyler nodded.  
“Why don’t you just pull up a chair?” The boy gestured toward the table with chairs a few feet away.  
Tyler nodded and grabbed the chair, pulling it over.  
“So, what’s your name?” The boy closed his book and put it beside him.  
Tyler only talked to his parents because of his stutter, but he felt like he could talk to this boy. “T-tyler.”  
The boy smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Josh.”  
Tyler gently took Josh’s hand and shook it, dropping it after a second and sitting down.  
“W-what are y-yo-you r-rea-read-ding?” Tyler asked, gesturing to the book.  
Josh smiled sheepishly. “Uh, the perks of being a wallflower. I know, it’s dumb but it’s so good.”  
Tyler grinned. “That’s my f-favorite b-book.”  
**  
Tyler started sitting with Josh everyday at lunch, and they would talk about any and everything. Josh mostly talked and Tyler mostly listened, but sometimes Tyler would talk and Josh would listen, and sometimes they would both just sit and read.  
After a few weeks of this routine, Tyler decided to test the waters.   
“D-do you w-want t-to come t-to m-my house t-tonight?” He asked, looking down at his hands.  
“Sure! I’ll have to text my mom and ask but she’ll definitely say yes.” Josh answered, smiling brightly.  
“C-cool! We c-could watch p-perks of b-being a w-wallfl-lower! M-my m-mom just b-bought it for m-me!”  
Josh smiled and nodded.  
**  
Once they were settled on Tyler’s bed and watching the movie, he started to think. He definitely thought Josh was cute and he had a great personality, but he had never really had a crush before, he didn’t know if this was what it felt like.   
But when Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand halfway through the movie and all he felt were butterflies, he figured that it couldn’t be far from this.


End file.
